


Hush

by recordmachined



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordmachined/pseuds/recordmachined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dom was and had always been the only welcome presence that Matt acknowledged when he was vulnerable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal.

Slamming the door as he entered the hotel room may or may not have been the best way to liberate his anger but Matt didn’t feel all that different. He faintly noticed that his hands were shaking. His legs buckled and he fell to the ivory carpet with his back against the door, bringing his knees close to his chest. Moments passed and he sat with his eyes tightly shut, trying his best to hold back the tears of anguish that obstinately pushed against his eyelids. The emotions that he had been shoving down for over a week now were prickling under skin, clawing at his insides.

Matt wasn’t one to cry or express extreme emotions unless he was on stage, performing or when he was completely wasted. Passion may have been his forte but he simply wasn’t the emotional sort. And yet, Matt felt as if all the weight of the world was now suspended over his shoulders, slowly but surely pushing him down.

He exhaled a shaky breath of air and gradually got back on his feet, walking towards the balcony of his room. He pushed open the door, a pleasant shiver rolling through him as the cool night’s breeze whispered across his face in a kind and calm caress. There were mild clouds in the sky, a sliver of moonlight peeking through them. He breathed deeply, the crisp air clearing his fogged senses as hints of rationality began seeping back into him.

He blinked whilst staring straight into the dark horizon, the banal sounds of traffic reverberating in the distance. A sudden loneliness crept over him when he realized throwing a fit of rage and leaving the dinner table in a huff hadn’t been a wise decision. After all, they had only been trying to lift his spirits.

Matt was a mildly difficult person to be around most of the time. He acknowledged that but he was especially grateful to have people who understood that. Nevertheless, he was stubborn. They didn’t know… they couldn’t know the torrents of anxiety that rippled through him. He had grown tired of listening to the reassurances, the logical reasonings and the excuses.

His hands gripped the railing of the balcony, knuckles turning white as he leaned forward, head bowed, choking back a sob that was threatening to escape.

The quiet click of the door opening echoed through the silence, penetrating the shell of isolation that Matt was subconsciously tucking himself in. He knew who it was. There was only one person he trusted with a key to his room. There was a slight movement behind him and presently the familiar warmth and scent of Dom’s body enveloped him.

Dom was and had always been the only welcome presence that Matt acknowledged when he was vulnerable. It wasn’t just because they were lovers; they were bound by a much deeper connection that had sparked from the first time they laid eyes on each other. They brought along a much-needed equilibrium to each other’s lives.

Dom placed a gentle hand on Matt’s shoulder; the touch, even after all this time, electrifying him. Instead of relaxing, Matt’s body tensed further. He wanted to speak, to tell Dom that he needed his space tonight and that he couldn’t deal with any more reassurances. The moment he would look into Dom’s eyes and see the concern etched in them, he wouldn’t be able to stop his tears.

But Dom remained silent and extended his other hand, his palm flattening over Matt’s tightened knuckles. He eased Matt’s hand into his, entwining their fingers. Whatever resistance Matt was holding on to, slipped away as Dom gripped his shoulders, turning him.

Matt kept his eyes shut in fear of what he would have to see on Dom’s face because, whatever he would see there, would break him apart.

“Matt, please look at me.”

Dom’s soft, whispered request prompted a tiny whimper from Matt. His breathing became heavy whilst he opened his eyes.

Dom’s expression was incredibly soft, his eyes holding Matt’s in a tender gaze and a subtle smile playing on his lips. A lone tear rolled down Matt’s cheek before Dom’s thumb wiped it away. Wordlessly, Dom wrapped his arms around Matt as more tears fell from his eyes, now dampening Dom’s shirt. He cried into Dom’s neck, his hands gripping Dom’s waist. Ironically, it felt good; all the pain and anger that he had been carrying was ebbing.

“Hush, love,” was all Dom said, rubbing soothing circles on Matt’s back, occasionally dropping a kiss on his forehead.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity with no sense of time passing. Matt sniffed, lifting his head and stepping away from Dom’s comforting embrace. Dom’s hands cupped his face and wiped away the remaining streaks of moisture.

The moon peeked through the clouds, setting off a silvery glow around them. Dom smiled, amazed by the innate sparkle of the cobalt eyes in front of him. And Matt found himself smiling back, feeling lighter as if the burden had been finally lifted off his shoulders.

“Feel better?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad.”

Matt bit his lip and Dom knew there was more but he wasn’t going to prod.

“Dom?”

“Yes?”

“Will it get better?”

“Isn’t it already?”

It wasn’t a question.

Matt nodded, and Dom could tell he wasn’t convinced. “What if I can’t sing anymore?”

“Patience, Matt. Think of this as nothing but a mere obstacle.” Dom rested his forehead against Matt’s. “You were destined to sing,” he said, barely over a whisper, “and there is nothing in the world that will take your voice away from you. Nothing.”

_But…_

“No ‘buts’,” Dom cheekily warned.

“How did you…”

“You don’t have to say something out loud for me to understand,” Dom crossed his arms in feigned pique, “I thought you knew that.”

Matt giggled, prompting a grin from Dom that made his knees weak. Unable to restrain himself, he leaned closer, pressing their lips together.

Dom responded, kissing him back, his hands threading amongst the ebony locks and ghosting over his body. Matt sighed softly, his lips yielding under Dom’s decisive ones. Dom delicately licked Matt’s quivering lower lip before sliding his tongue into Matt’s warm mouth. Matt moaned, pushing himself further into Dom’s body. They kissed for several moments, deep and languid. And Matt lost himself in it, forgetting everything but the feel of Dom’s lips against his and tongue in his mouth.

It didn’t feel like an overture to sex, simply profound and comforting. And that was precisely what Matt had needed all along.

Matt drew back slightly, resting his cheek against Dom’s.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, love.” Dom entwined their fingers. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
